Zippers are commonly used to fasten opposing fabric portions. One typical use for zippers is to close two separate fabric portions on the front of a garment such as a coat or jacket.
When closing a garment using known zipper arrangements on the front of a garment, the wearer must move a slider to the bottom of the garment and position it immediately above a retaining box. The wearer must then feed a small insertion pin on one side of the zipper through the slider and into the retaining box on the opposite side of the zipper. Once the insertion pin is fed through the slider and has engaged the retainer box, the wearer can pull the slider by gripping a pull tab and pulling the slider upward. The slider brings teeth on opposite sides of the zipper together and forces the teeth into interlocking engagement with each other.
The small size of the insertion pin and retaining box often makes it difficult to quickly couple the insertion pin and retaining box. This is especially true when the garment is bulky, such as a winter coat, or when the wearer has impeded contact with the retaining box and the insertion pin because he or she is wearing gloves. Users with mobility limiting medical conditions, such as arthritis, may also have difficulty coupling the insertion pin and the retaining box. Moreover, the relatively remote location of the insertion pin and retaining box at the bottom of the garment may make it difficult for the wearer to see the parts. This is especially true if the parts are somewhat blocked from view by a bulky garment, or if the wearer has poor eyesight.
When moving the slider upward to close the garment or downward to open the garment, the user of the zipper arrangement receives some feedback from the feel of the slider moving along the teeth. A smooth, freely moving feel typically indicates that the zipper is functioning properly. A rough, high friction feel may indicate an issue with the zipper. For example, it is not uncommon for a portion of the garment to be snagged within the slider as the slider is moved upward to close the zipper or downward to open the zipper, thus limiting free movement of the slider. The snagging of the garment can be frustrating for the user as well as cause damage to the garment or the zipper.
In addition to issues related to zipper coupling and sliding action, zipper comfort is sometimes an issue. In particular, in a garment with a zipper that extends to the collar, the slider may cause discomfort when it is moved to the upmost position in the collar area. Here, the relatively hard slider may rub against the skin on the wearer's neck and cause discomfort to the wearer. Additionally, when the garment is worn in cold weather, the typically metallic slider will become cold, and simple contact of the metallic slider against the wearer's skin will result in a cold feeling at the neck of the wearer.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide zipper arrangements where the components may be more easily accessed and assembled by the wearer. It would also be advantageous to provide a zipper arrangement with improved tactile feel while also reducing the chance of the garment becoming snagged within the slider as the slider is moved up or down. It would also be advantageous to provide a zipper arrangement that provides improved comfort when the slider is moved to various locations on the garment.